The Bench
by BlackBear53
Summary: Callen and the team go in search of Russian Arms Dealers. What Callen finds is something he's looked for all of his life: family. All the members will be in it at some point except Granger. He wasn't around yet. I wrote this two years ago and posted it. While I enjoyed the work it called out to me for a bit of refurbishing. Thank you David! Read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

The Pacific Ocean behaved just as its name implied. The water was a mirrored surface with small rolling waves. Just the right amount of foam crested the small waves and tiny amounts of sand rolled beneath each one. The blue sky was a match to the slightly moving water and if you didn't look closely you'd probably not be able to tell where the sea ended and the sky began. The sun warmed the air and held a promise of warmth later in the afternoon.

Not too many people were braving the water. I'd heard that the water here is colder than the northern Atlantic and that water is cold. I know that because I'm from New England and spent a few summers in New Hampshire, at the beach.

A gentle breeze wafted through the palms and kept the sun from becoming too much for the visitors to the beach today. Venice Beach had much going for it and the people were already beginning to enjoy their visit.

It was noon time and a small crowd had gathered on the boardwalk, mostly runners and skaters. The large crowds that would sit on the beach would come later in the day when the games and beach park opened, which would be soon and then all the solitude will be gone. I came out here looking for that solitude. That is why I'm at the beach this morning.

My name is Sara Grandon and I'm in Los Angeles for a vacation. I needed to get away from my life for a while. Six months before I lost my husband, Mark, to a drunk driver. He'd been the best thing that ever happened in my life. While I was here I thought that I'd visit my college friend, Alan, who I hadn't seen in six years and there were so many sights that I hoped to see such as Venice Beach, Hollywood Bowl the Hollywood sign, and the LeBrea Tar Pits. I also wanted to drive the Pacific Coast Highway. So, I know what you're thinking, I'm a tourist. Yep, I am.

I'm sitting on a bench, at Venice Beach looking out over the Pacific towards Hawaii. It seemed like such a simple thing but I'd always wanted to do it. Mark had promised that we would. I wish he was with me and I guess he was, in spirit. I was so enrapt in the moment that I didn't notice someone sit next to me.

He spoke, which woke me up from where ever I'd mentally wandered. "Do you come here often?"

I'm sure there was a loud rattle as I did my best eye roll. "Are you for real? Is that your best pick up line?" I turned and looked at him. I should learn to look first and I definitely should learn to be less flippant. The man was attractive and he wore an aura of confidence like a nice suit. It fit him. When he looked at me I noticed the most amazing emerald/blue eyes I've ever seen. Needless to say those eyes and he, himself, captured my attention.

He laughed and his gorgeous blue green eyes laughed with him and then those eyes met my hazel ones. "Let me try that again?" "My name is Callen and I come here to think, often." He hesitated a moment. "I don't remember seeing you here before." I began to wonder how many times he'd been to this particular bench. "It's my first time here."

He chuckled, watched the surfers in the water and turned back to me. "This bench?"

I laughed at such a silly thought. "No, I mean to Los Angeles, Venice Beach and this bench."

We both laughed at that. I noticed he seemed to be easy to laugh with. I still wanted to hold back and not tell him much.

He still gazed into my eyes. It was getting uncomfortable really.

I was still locked into his eyes and they mesmerized into answering. "Vacationing, visiting college friends and sightseeing. Why?"

He looked out over the ocean. "No reason."

I turn more toward him to get a better view of him and to slide my purse behind me to keep it further from him. He doesn't seem like a crook but a girl can't be too careful. While turning I notice a really big guy leaning on a car watching us. It gave me the creeps. "Is he a friend of yours?"

"Yep, that is my best friend Sam."

"What's your name?" His gorgeous blue eyes met mine and then flicked away to look out over the white sand. "I told you mine." It was almost like his feelings were hurt or he was shy. I really didn't believe either of him. There was that confidence that exuded from him.

I was leery to tell him. There was the feeling that he was questioning me for some reason, but I couldn't figure out why. His eyes met mine again and before I knew it Sara Grandon magically popped out of my mouth. Why was that happening?

"What are you doing on this bench?" He asked.

I must have smiled. I laughed a bit before answering. I realized that to someone else it may sound strange. "I'm looking at Hawaii."

He lifted one brow and looked at me and chuckled and smirked at the same time, if that is possible. "Hawaii is twenty-five hundred miles from here." In those few words were a multitude of emotions. He gave the impression of craziness, the lack of comprehension and concern. I's sure he wondered who let this crazy woman out.

I looked at him and proceeded to explain how I had "seen" California from Hawaii many times with my husband and we wanted to see the reverse. "I had always thought that Mark and I would come here someday together. He died last year." His question had caught me off guard and I felt the tears welling up. The humor in the statement left me because in reality no one but Mark and I would have understood it anyway. Why I shared it with a stranger is beyond me. I looked away and watched the skaters go by on the sidewalk. He must have sensed my reluctance to talk to him about this, so he let the moment pass. We chatted about the weather, the ocean and life in general. Before we knew it, it was time for me to meet Alan and his new wife for lunch. I got up, shook his hand and told him it was nice meeting him and how I'd enjoyed our conversation. We were both startled by the electrical charge that flew between us.

Callen rose as I walked away and called after me, "Sara, let's have dinner, soon."

It stunned me and made me happy at the same time. "Okay." I don't know why it felt right to me. As I walked away I turned to wave and both he and Sam were leaning against the car watching me.

I was so happy that I didn't realize Callen had no way to get in touch: He didn't know where I was staying.


	2. Chapter 2

_To: Director Vance_

 _From: Operations Manager H. Lange_

 _RE: Stolen armament from Camp Pendleton:_

 _Agent Hanna and Agent Callen have found location of meet and will try to get the Russians to sell the arms to Agent Callen. Will keep you informed._

I met my friend Alan and his lovely wife Kristen at a cute little bistro down the beach called the Purple Panda. They served wonderful, delicious salads and had a nice collection of teas to choose from. While the menu was not extensive it proved to be extraordinary. We chatted and caught up with each other's lives for over two hours. We talked of classmates and what they were doing now, the classmates we've lost contact with and the college theater productions we'd been it together. His wife's face lit up in surprise. She didn't know about his acting. He played a great Benvolio in Romeo and Juliet. I'd always thought he should have been Romeo.

He and Kristen run a very successful exercise company just outside of Los Angeles. It was popular with a few actors and many of the up and coming business people in LA.

Alan had always been a lucky man. He married his soul mate and while he'd found his, I'd lost mine. I enjoyed his happiness but at the same time I felt alone without Mark. We chatted a little more and then Alan and Kristen also told me they were expecting. More envy crept through because I'd never been able to have a child with Mark.

Time passed quickly and we said our good-byes and promised to meet again before I went home to Connecticut.

All the time I spent with Alan and Kristen I felt like someone looked over my shoulder. It made me feel uncomfortable. I couldn't find whoever watched us but then again I'm no professional.

It was only four o'clock when I left Alan and I didn't feel any urge to return to my dingy room just yet, so I did a little window shopping. I watched my back and tried to see images in shop windows. I hoped that I would catch someone following me. I picked up a few souvenirs for myself and some friends at school to take home with me. The feeling of being watched grew stronger with every step I took. I poked through little stores and boutiques for a while longer and then decided to head back to my apartment to put my feet up before going out to find some dinner.

A bit before six I went back to my apartment, made a cup of tea and kicked off my shoes. It felt so good to sit and sip that tea and read. I'd been sitting perhaps fifteen minutes when someone knocked at the door. After the feeling of being followed I was apprehensive about answering the door so I put my eye to the peek hole and looked out, then slowly opened the door. There stood Callen in a blue shirt that set his gorgeous eyes ablaze.

I bet I stood there mesmerized for at least thirty seconds before asking, "How did you find me?"

His eyes crinkled when he laughed, "I have my ways." That look had the essence of a child and I knew that would be something that I would look for, in a man, far into the future.

I have to admit I intrigued me that he could find me and I needed to know how he did that. We both stood there and looked at each other for what seemed an eternity. In reality we stared for less than a minute, or so he told me later.

He smiled that smile that makes you want to melt. "Where would you like to go for dinner?

It pleased me that he'd gone out of his way to find me and I was a little embarrassed that I stood in my bare feet before him. "Surprise me!"

He did.


	3. Chapter 3

Callen didn't seem to be pressed for time. So I spent a few extra minutes freshening up a bit before we went out. I considered it time well spent for putting on new eye shadow and a little lipstick. The night was warm, with a light breeze, but I was going to need a sweater later.

The first place we went was an outdoor café called The Tea Cart. He chose that place because they do not use tea bags. All their tea drinks are made from fresh brewed tea leaves and the two we had were delightful.

We sat sipping the piping hot tea and chatted. Callen surprised me with a bit of wisdom. "I make my tea like this all the time. I used to drink tea made with tea bags but could taste the paper." I wondered where a man would have picked up that information. Obviously His mom or grandmother had taken the time to teach him this talent. We talked about the weather, the beaches in the area and how cold the water is in California.

After the tea we then went up to the Burger Bar four blocks up from the beach.

On the way to the restaurant Callen talked about Los Angeles and he made it seem like his home town. I found myself telling him all about Connecticut but mostly about East Hartland where I lived. When we got there he ordered two burgers and we each chose our own toppings. The burgers were a quarter pound of prime beef and the topping bar had a bit of everything. They were absolutely delicious.

Not only was the food delicious but the atmosphere in the restaurant was fun. There was live music and art work hung on the wall for sale. Some of it was very nice. The burger and fries, probably the best I have ever had. We laughed about silly things such as driving in LA. It is confusing at best and people at the beach who were not going in the water. I was having so much fun with Callen that I never felt like we were watched.

After we ate we went to a skee ball arcade down the beach where he won the most horrid kewpie doll for me. The winning of said doll took about an hour and a lot of laughing. It was so ugly it was cute, and I believe I will treasure that doll forever.

We walked and talked and enjoyed the sights and sounds of Venice Beach. The walkways along the beach were lit up and the atmosphere, jovial. We were having such a good time and then I looked at my watch. It was 11:00. When had it gotten so late? I had an early morning the next day, so we walked back to my apartment.

As we entered the lobby Callen's face took on a look of disgust. He looked around the lobby with a pensive thought and then smiled. "This is really a terrible place to live."

I looked about and shrugged "Oh it may be a bit dingy, but it's not too bad."

He smirked and looked about again. "I used to live here so I know how bad it is. I have another place for you to live." He hesitated for a few moments as if he needed to make sure of his thought and then continued. "Come and live with me."

You sure could have knocked me over with a feather. We kept talking and my mind kept reeling. I looked at his face and knew he meant well, but we'd just met that day. I didn't know him and was not looking for a relationship. It had only been six months since I lost Mark. I politely said thank you but, no. The other thing that bothered me was the image of him and Sam watching me as I walked away. What did that mean and what did they want from me? I'm sure that if they'd wanted me to know they'd have told me or will.

He walked me up to my apartment, said good night and left. It was with a heavy heart that I watched him go. I knew that he wouldn't be coming back.


	4. Chapter 4

As I packed my bag and got ready to leave for my trip up the California coast the front desk clerk called to tell me about a delivery I'd received. I went down to the front desk to collect it and I found the most beautiful floral arrangement I'd ever seen. I asked who had sent it and the desk clerk shrugged and told me there was no card. Taciturn is a good word for describing the desk clerk. Well that's a little weird. I took them back to my room to enjoy while I finished my preparations for my drive today. While the suitcase got packed, I also needed to pack some water and snacks for the ride was going to be a long one. Believe it or not, I actually looked forward to it. This ride's been calling me since I stepped off the plane from home. I had a reservation at a bed and breakfast up the coast and it sounded like a gorgeous place in Sonoma wine country. The Pacific Coast Highway is one of the most spectacular drives in the world and I couldn't wait to start.

As I left the parking lot, there was the feeling of being watched. Later, even though there was a lot of traffic, I felt that I was being followed. I never found anyone, but the feeling remained.

I finally arrived at the bed and breakfast around five o'clock and took in the beauty of the place. The Vintner's Place was beautiful, just like the pamphlet had said. I loved it because it was quiet and tucked away from the highway and the many people that travel it and I needed the solitude right now.

I wandered around like the tourist I am and took pictures of the owner's lovely gardens and the surrounding buildings. The area around the vineyard had spectacular mountains in the distance and the smell of ocean hung in the air like a light aroma of salt. The fields were stunning with the arrangement of the vines and those grapevines were loaded with grapes that soon would be picked and turned to wine. I'd have to purchase some of their wine to take back to Los Angeles with me.

My dinner reservation was for seven and I changed to something other than blue jeans and a t-shirt and went down. I was very surprised when the owner told me my "boyfriend" had decided to join me. It seemed best to not argue with the owner about a boyfriend, for as far as she knew I had one. I'd just deal with whatever idiot decided to horn in on my vacation. Did I say I was surprised? Irritated might be a better word and I'd throw shocked in as it did end up being a bit of a shock. Sitting at my table was, you guessed it, Callen.

As I walked across the dining room I smiled at him. He rose and helped me to my seat. I sat down and looked across the table at him as he sat down again. "I'm very surprised to see you here." I kept my tone neutral for now.

He smiled back and then as he looked me in the eyes he fiddled with his silverware. There was a sense of nerves from him. "I wanted to see you again and apologize for my suggestion last night. I am sorry that I rushed it. I'm glad that you are not angry with me for intruding on your dinner plans."

I shook my head slowly and counted slowly in my head to ten. "You obviously don't know me. Just because I am smiling, well, it doesn't mean I'm happy." I counted to ten in my head, again, never once losing eye contact, before I lost it. "I- am- pissed. I was counting on this retreat for a little peace and quiet and some time to think." I glanced around the room before continuing. "What are you doing here?" My feelings were warring with each other. I was feeling cornered and that made me angry. At the same time his coming was a compliment and that pleased me.

He began, finally, to sense my anger and at least had the decency to be ashamed of his impromptu behavior. "I wanted you to know that I didn't mean anything by my invitation last night, except to get you out of that dingy hotel."

I found myself making the universal sign for a phone. "You couldn't just call? You had to follow me?" I realized I was outraged. I tried real hard to keep my voice down.

His eyes took on a look of alarm. "What? Were you followed?" He took this very seriously. I honestly didn't know if he was kidding with me or meant it.

I just looked at him dumbfounded but confused by his reaction as well. "Yes, obviously by you."

He smirked and then explained himself. "I didn't follow you. I saw the road map on your dresser last night and drove up by myself."

I hesitated and my eyes wandered around the room and back to him before wondering out loud, "It doesn't make it any better. You still came." I took another breath trying to calm myself. "What do we do now?"

He smiled and reached for my hand. "Eat dinner?" By this point I really didn't know what to make of his behavior.

We ate a wonderful Beef Wellington and shared a nice chardonnay, grown and bottled by this winery. It was quite good. It ended up being the wine I brought back with me. The food was excellent and I would not hesitate to come back again. After we were done with dinner we toured the property and talked for about an hour. We checked at the front desk to find out if there was another room for Callen. There wasn't. The Inn was full for the night. The ride back to Los Angeles would have taken Callen all night so we opted for him to stay with me. We went to his car and picked up what he called his "go bag," whatever that meant.

When we got back to the room he looked at me and our surroundings "I want to apologize for ruining your stay here." He looked like a sheepish little boy who had been caught with his fingers in the cookie jar.

"Don't worry about it." I couldn't be angry with him anymore. Those eyes made me feel cherished and wanted. The problem was one double bed and no couch. He'd noticed it at that moment as well. Needless to say I was a little apprehensive about this. We had a comfortable friendship starting, but that was just it, starting. I knew I was not ready for that kind of relationship nor would I be for quite a while.

Callen had brought the rest of the bottle of wine back to the room. I poured two glasses and we sat in front of the fireplace and talked. He told me about his friendship with Sam and how they were like brothers. I was glad that he had someone in his life to depend on. He asked about me and about Mark. I felt my eyes welling up and I had difficulty controlling my tears while telling Callen about Mark. I told him how I felt honored to be Mark's wife and how I would have loved to have had his children. We had been trying for six years. It never happened. I told him how Mark died and how difficult it's been for me. I explained to him that this trip was to be an escape for me. He then told me about how his sister died when they were children and that he understood that kind of pain. He touched my shoulder and held my hand so that I could see he felt my pain as well. He had behaved as a gentleman.

It was time to face the elephant in the room; where everyone would pass the night. I also had another problem. Since I would have been here alone I had come unprepared to sleep with another in the room. "This is a little embarrassing. Can I use your shirt to sleep in?" I asked tenuously.

"What?" He caught his breath and began laughing. "Why do you need my shirt?"

I must have been beet red from embarrassment. "I don't have pajamas with me. I was supposed to be alone, remember?" His eyes lit up. "No ideas Callen!"

He put his hands up as a sign of surrender. "No thoughts, I'm just amused by the circumstances."

"Thanks." I sighed with relief. So on my second date with Callen we "slept" together. I slept in the bed and he slept on the floor with a comforter. Like I said, he's a gentleman.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning we woke in tangles. Oh, not the bedding or us, but our emotions. We kind of tiptoed around each other as if we didn't know how to deal with what had happened. Nothing else had happened, nothing physical, just the staying together. I didn't know what to do with my feelings. He was climbing in my estimation and that upset my equilibrium. I didn't need these feelings. I didn't know how to cope with them. He'd had every opportunity to take advantage and he didn't. It pleasantly surprised me to find such a rare commodity in the world today.

He took control of the situation and had a pot, each, of coffee and tea delivered to our room so that we could talk for a while. We talked about family and how little of it we each had. My mom and dad are gone and I had no siblings. His mom and sister were gone and he didn't know about his dad. He has friends who are his family. I'd had Mark.

I still wanted to do a little sightseeing before heading back to Los Angeles and shared that with Callen, after all I had my plans made before he came into my life and my vacation. Callen seemed up for it and even said that he knew a couple of places that he'd like to show me. It made me happy to have a guide for the day. We got dressed, packed our bags, put them in the car and went into the restaurant for their gourmet breakfast of apple stuffed French toast and fresh berries. It tasted delicious and we probably ate way too much but we didn't care. I noticed that since Callen arrived last night the feeling of being watched had disappeared. I mentioned it to him and he said that we would keep an eye out today. After breakfast we checked out and went on that brief jaunt to the sites that Callen wanted to show me and the two I had wanted to see. Both of the ones Callen showed me were breath-taking views of the Pacific. The coast line with huge rocks coming up from the ocean was spectacular. The roar of the surf, from hundreds of feet below, came up to assault the ears. It was an incredible view and the sounds were amazing. One of the areas made me nervous. I have a fear of heights and we were very close to the edge. Callen must have sensed that I was uncomfortable so he stood close and held me. I felt safe with him. I wondered why I felt that way and how it had happened so quickly.

It was just after one when we stopped back at the bed and breakfast to pick up my car. Before we got in our cars and started our long drive back to Los Angeles Callen told me to stick close to him. It took some careful driving on my part, he tended to drive fast. We stopped once for gas and another for a quick bite. During that late lunch, I realized that I was becoming very comfortable with Callen and I was worried about that. I had met him just yesterday and didn't really know that much about him. When alone in my car I suddenly realized that I had done most of the talking last night and the night before. Why hadn't I noticed that earlier? If he showed up again once we were back in Los Angeles I would be sure to ask some questions. I was mighty curious about the man who shared my room with me last night. Wow, as I say that aloud, it sounded creepy and I wondered what had happened to me. I would never have done that in a million years before. Who was he to have this much power over me?

He said that he worked in securities or security? Which one I wonder and just who is Sam? If he works, why was he on the beach with Sam? See? I have tons of questions and I will have some answers soon, I hope.

As I followed him back to Los Angeles I never felt like I was watched or followed. But once I returned to my hotel the feeling was back in full force.

I climbed the stairs and opened the door to my room and was immediately taken back. Someone had went through my things and destroyed them. My clothes were ripped to shreds, my books were torn apart and my beautiful floral arrangement was scattered all over the room. The bed had been ripped apart and the bedding was strewn about the room. I grabbed the bag that I had placed inside the door and went back downstairs to the front desk where I had the taciturn clerk call the police. I waited in the lobby with the clerk until the police officers arrived. They asked me a few questions about who I thought had done this, had me walk the room with them and then they called in the forensic unit. About that time a detective by the name of Marty Deeks arrived on the scene. I couldn't help but notice he had an uncanny resemblance to Shaggy on Scooby Doo and the off-hand way the other police officers dealt with him. It seemed like they didn't want to talk to him and I thought that odd but I was angry and dismayed by the wreckage in my room. So I didn't think too much about it at the time. He asked me a few questions and then suggested that I stay somewhere else.

His face showed his concern as he asked me a question. "Do you have someone in Los Angeles to call?"

I said, "Possibly." Callen had given me his phone number so I called him. I hoped that he would be willing to help me. His phone kept on ringing and ringing. Every ring of the phone made my apprehension escalate. When he finally answered I sobbed, "Callen, I need you."

He didn't hesitate one second. "I'm on my way." His phone went dead.

I found Detective Deeks and told him that a friend was coming to help me and he took me to the bench in the front desk area to wait.


	6. Chapter 6

_To: Director Leon Vance_

 _From: Operations Manager H. Lange_

 _RE: Russian Arms Deal_

 _We have a suspect. Mrs. Sara Grandon. Agent Callen is running surveillance on the suspect but doubts her guilt. Agent Hanna wants to maintain surveillance for a few more days. Will keep you informed._

Callen arrived at the hotel fifteen minutes after my call. It felt to me that it had taken longer so when he arrived I ran to him with tears flowing. After a few minutes the flood of tears that streamed down my face began to slow down and now I could feel myself becoming angry. Only thought kept racing through my brain, "Why? Why me?"

I noticed that Detective Deeks had greeted Callen at the door like they knew each other and then took Callen aside and spoke with him. I wondered at the time what they talked about and why Detective Deeks felt he needed to say anything to Callen or even why he would do that. Those were my things that had been destroyed and it had been my privacy had been invaded. I felt violated in many ways including being left out of that conversation. I thought at the time that the realities of the situation would become clear to me soon and they did.

When their conversation ended I thanked Detective Deeks for his assistance. He had been nothing less than kind and supportive. He blushed and said that he would be getting back to me with information soon.

Callen then took my bag and my hand and guided me out to his car. We stopped for a pizza on the way to his house. The bottle of wine was still in my bag so we didn't need to stop for that.

We talked about leaving my car at the hotel and to that Callen said he would have the rental company pick it up tomorrow. I was confused as to why and he said that if someone was following me, a new car would keep them from finding me. Okay, I got that and actually agreed with it. Callen assured me that we would go shopping tomorrow for clothing and other things that were destroyed. He added that he would buy me more flowers.

I was surprised and turned to look at him while he drove. "Why?"

He, honest to god, blushed. "You deserve them, and that's why I bought them for you yesterday."

I'd really hadn't given a thought as to who had sent the flowers so I sat stunned but began to feel warm fuzzies forming. What a wonderful man.

We began talking about what had happened in my apartment and I guess that my anger must have gotten the best of me. He pulled the car over, reached for me and pulled me in for a hug; maybe it was just to shut me up.

When we arrived at his house he ushered me inside. What I didn't notice at the time were the glances around the neighborhood. He later told me he'd been watching for a tail on the way to his home. After we entered the house I felt again bewildered by the man. The lack of furniture boggled my mind. There was one chair two or three lamps and nothing else that I could see. Nothing graced the walls, just emptiness. I'd figured a man working in securities had to have a beautiful house. That was just one more part of the Callen mystery. The evening had gotten a bit nippy so he started a fire in the fireplace. We sat in front of it to eat and by that I meant we sat close; so close that the essence of the man was very clear to me. He wore no cologne but had the clean manly smell to him. For some reason it interested me. The whole evening had unsettled me and I wasn't ready to be too far from someone I knew, so sitting that close made me feel safer.

He made a comment about a bed and some clean sheets. I obviously was in a fog from the events of the evening and when I didn't respond to him he spoke again. "I have a bed and some clean sheets. We can make the bed later."

I woke up from my deep fog but was still a bit fuzzy about the evening so I incoherently mumbled something. "Where will I sleep?"

Callen just smiled. He said that he usually sleeps on a bedroll in the second bedroom and that I would sleep in the master bedroom. He kept that room for the rare guest. Again he floored me with his thoughtfulness. His next remark stunned me. "Though, I'm not sure I want you out of my sight tonight."

I didn't know what to say. The thought that he didn't want me out of his sight took me aback but what also surprised me was that I didn't mind those feelings. I wanted to stay with him. I felt safe with him. I needed him. Oh, Whoa. How did I get from just meeting the man to needing and god help me, wanting him, in less than two days? Was it a knight in shining armor thing? Was I really falling in love with him? All these thoughts came later. We sat close together, ate our pizza and drank our wine out of his one wineglass. I took one look into those greenish blue eyes and knew instantly that I'd lost my heart. He leaned in and kissed me and I kissed him back. Later, after the wine and pizza were gone and we'd cleaned up our mess we decided that it was late and wanted to get an early start tomorrow. It was time to make the bed. I got up to follow him to the linen closet to get the bedding. What I got though was a bit more than I'd expected. I reached to take the sheets from him and the next thing I knew I was being kissed like I'd never been kissed before. There was longing in his kiss but there was also a passion that I think surprised even him. We took the sheets between us and I knew what I felt. I didn't want the sheets to come between us. I wanted him to touch me, I wanted his lips on mine. I wanted him. Making the bed seemed to take forever, in retrospect it probably took five minutes. When the sheets and blankets were ready we met at the bottom of the bed and I half expected him to kiss me good night and leave the room. He didn't. He took me in his arms and it began an evening of lovemaking, snuggling and good sound sleeping on both our parts.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up alone in Callen's bed the next morning. Last night it felt full of love but now in the early morning light it felt empty. I knew the joy of new love, but in my head, I wasn't sure Callen felt the same. Maybe it was too soon for him.

As I lay there wondering where he gone the door opened and Callen came in with a cup of tea. He climbed in under the covers next to me and handed it to me. The gesture warmed my heart and while we talked we shared it. He had already showered and was ready to head out. We planned our day and sipped the tea together.

While I got dressed and ready to run our errands for the day, Callen spent time on the phone, presumably with work. When I said I was ready to go he said ok but he seemed a little on the distracted side. I was under the impression that the call didn't go well.

We went to breakfast and Callen called Sam. Callen did most of the listening and Sam must have said things that Callen didn't want to hear.

When he hung up Callen told me he took the day off to help me out and so that we could spend some time together. We went to the mall and while I shopped Callen spent more time on the phone. When we met back up, he was far away emotionally. I sat next to him on the bench outside of Target and watched his actions and reactions to my conversation. I needed to regain some of my freedom so I asked about my rental car. "Can we get my new rental now?"

He didn't meet my eyes and he seemed miles away. He just gazed out over the shoppers in the mall and answered in a flat icy tone. "Not yet." He then picked up my packages and started walking away.

"Why?" I chased after him, unhappy with that answer and with the tone of voice. The rental company still owed me for almost a month worth of rental and I wanted my freedom.

He was distant and didn't answer any of my questions.

We stopped at a Crate and Barrel and bought four place settings of dinnerware. We also bought four wine glasses. He seemed to be making some amends for hi behavior. While he wasn't looking I made another purchase. At the grocery store he was alert, but quiet, as if he was looking for someone. We drove home in silence and Callen watched the mirrors and our surroundings very carefully. I wasn't sure what was going on but I was sure that when he was ready to tell me he would.

While I cooked dinner the "old" Callen made a return appearance. It had been about time. We washed the new dishes and glassware that we'd purchased and he commented on how it looked strange having dishes in his cabinet. Hee was… I don't know the best word to describe him but, huggy is as good a term as anything else. He put his arms around me while I did the dishes and again as I cooked. After the grumpy man I'd been with all day this was…different.

After dinner I gave him a teapot, two different teas and a tea basket for the pot. That pleased him so much that we had to have tea for dessert. He was just so cute with it. I think I fell a little more in love with him. Wow, now it's been said and it only took me two days.

I sipped my tea and watched his face. His behaviors and our conversations today bothered me. I wanted to understand what happened, so I broached the subject tentatively. "What happened today?"

He turned away from me. I had the feeling he didn't want to talk about it. "What do you mean?"

I moved around him and looked him in the face. "Callen, what happened on the phone today? You became pensive and distant."

There was apprehension and pain in those blue-green orbs. He didn't speak at first and I didn't think I'd get an answer from him but suddenly he spoke. "Sam suggested that we not become emotionally involved."

I couldn't believe what I heard. I was totally aghast that Sam would say this to him and so against him having someone in his life. "It's a little late for that. Why wouldn't he want you to be happy and how does he know?"

Callen met my gaze. He took my hand and held it tight. "I was with him when you called last night and then I took off like a shot. It surprised him, that's all. He thinks that I am thinking with my heart and not my head. He thinks this is too fast. Sam and I don't have any secrets from each other so he knows everything. While we talked this morning I told him about our involvement." He kept holding my hand and looked away as if he were unsure of how to say the rest. "But there is more. He asked about my intentions and I didn't know how to answer him at first: now I do. I really care for you. I'm falling in love. Two days ago I had no idea what I wanted and now I do: you." He looked at me and smiled but I could see the fear of being hurt by his confession.

I was surprised to say the least, but ecstatic at the same time. I knew that I had some strong feelings for him as well but in this instance the words 'I love you" were hard to say. I don't know why. "Why is Sam urging caution?"

He looked away. "There are extenuating circumstances here that you don't know about."

"Oh?" I waited for the answer but he wasn't answering that question so I changed it to another. "Why can't I get another rental car?"

Callen pulled me into a hug and caressed my cheek. "Detective Deeks thought that would be a mistake until we find out who trashed your room."

We talked for a while, finished our tea and went to bed and after last night, we fell asleep in each other's arms like we belonged there.

The next few days were spent doing calmer things, real things. Our lives had taken on a more realistic existence. Callen returned to work and I spent my time sightseeing. I called cabs to take me sightseeing around the city. Callen and I hiked up to see the Hollywood sign on the weekend. At night we spent time getting to know each other. He told me how he'd found out about the death of his sister as a grown man. They'd been apart so long he'd forgotten that he'd had a sister. They had been separated when they were very young and Callen had been placed in the foster care system. He never knew why. Those were very difficult and painful years for him. I was amazed that he had turned into such a loving, caring individual. It was heartwarming to see Callen open up and share his life with someone.

He learned that I had graduated from college with a degree in education and that I am an elementary school teacher. We also knew that at the end of the month I needed to go home to that job and neither of us wanted to talk about it. I also noticed in my time with Callen that I had stopped having that feeling of being watched.


	8. Chapter 8

Callen went to work for the rest of the week and I spent my time being a housewife. I didn't go on vacation to do that but it felt right in this instance. Callen had clean clothes, food in the house and someone waiting for him to come home at night. I have to admit keeping his house was a breeze. There was no furniture to speak of and he only had a few clothes. When I finished with the clean up each morning I was free to do more sightseeing. I visited other sites on my "to do" list such as the Le Brea Tar Pits and the Queen Mary. On Sunday, Callen drove us down to Malibu. It is a pretty area and not as fancy as I thought it would be. We also didn't see any celebrities. That turned out to be a bummer for me. We left to meet Sam for coffee at a little café by the beach. While the two of them got along fine I had the impression that I could have fallen through the cracks and Sam would not have missed me. I couldn't figure out what I'd done to him for this reaction

.

On Monday Callen left for work at 8:00 AM just like any other day. I finished what needed to be tidied and readied myself to walk to the corner market when Deeks and his partner knocked at the door. Deek's partner was a knock-out brunette and I didn't catch her name: Special Agent Something or Other. Her mismatched eyes made her more exotic than beautiful and it was definitely noticeable. I hadn't heard from Detective Deeks in a while and I wanted any tidbit of information he could give me on the break-in. "Was there any news from the break in?" I never got an answer to my question then.

Detective Deeks looked uncomfortable. "Would you mind coming with us? There are a few questions that need to be answered."

I thought that it was odd that we had to go to the station to answer questions. "I will but I have to leave a note for Callen." They both looked at each other and Detective Deeks said okay. I wrote the note to Callen and we left.

They took me to a boatshed: I was expecting a police station, and it seemed odd to me but no one was there but us. They brought me into a sparsely decorated room with a table, two chairs and a desk to the side. There were windows covered in chicken wire placed high on the wall. The other side of the room had windows covered with heavy wooden venetian blinds. It was a very strange room. It left me with a cold but wary feeling. They asked me wait, someone would be in to talk with me. It seemed like an eternity, but was probably only 30 minutes. I had expected Detective Deeks or his partner but the door opened and in walked Callen.

"What are you doing here?" It shook me to see him and it confused me more than it probably should have.

"I am Special Agent Callen. I work for the Naval Criminal Investigation Service. I have some questions for you about the beach." He sat across the table from me and touched my hand with his finger, almost like a caress. "Sara, explain to me why you were on that bench, on that beach." His eyes gave a message to me: He didn't want to do this but needed the answers.

While I read his eyes I couldn't fathom why he kept asking me these questions. It made me nervous and I didn't want to talk but I spoke, in short clipped sentences. It seemed like I was adverse and maybe it looked like guilt to him. I couldn't read him but I hoped he saw it differently than what I felt. "What about it? I've already explained why I was there. I went there for personal reasons. I was waiting until it was time to meet Alan and Kristen for lunch. I wanted to visit Venice Beach. Why are you asking me these things?" I felt like crying but I didn't. I think that I began to get angry. He continued questioning me for a long time. He asked about some Russian arms dealers. I was confused and upset and I began to wonder what our relationship meant.

He got up, left the room and I sat there. I sat there and waited for the rest of my life to fall apart.

A period of time passed and G didn't return. Why had I been left in here? Was I going to be questioned again?

Detective Deeks came into the room and explained the Agent Callen had been called away. He told me that I could wait for Callen but said he was available to take me home.

I'm afraid that I laughed out loud at the phrase "home." Did I want to go home? Did I have a home with Callen? Detective Deeks stood there and took my vindictive behavior in good stride and I felt bad for doing that to him. Callen should be here to be the whipping boy. He's the one I was angry with. So I relented and let Detective Deeks drive me to Callen's house.

When we arrived at G's Detective Deeks tried to hold a conversation with me but I guess I seemed distant and non-responsive. He asked if I wanted him to stay until Callen returned home. I needed time to think about what had gone on at the boatshed so I politely declined and he left.

It was nice to meet and start to get to know one of Callen's friends.

Everything began to crystallize for me. I finally got why Sam couldn't be comfortable with G's feelings for me. I was a suspect and if you're a cop you don't get involved with a suspect. Not if you're smart that is. Sam worried that if I were the arms dealer that Callen would get hurt. That one chance made Sam nervous and he turned his back on me. He didn't know that I'd never hurt his partner.

It seemed like I had a lot to think about so I made tea in "our" teapot and sat down to wait for Callen. A lot of pain and steaming went on while waiting for Callen in his chair. The tea went cold while waiting and watching for him. What did I wait for? I had no idea and it didn't get any clearer sitting there. I just had to wait for G. It was heading for a hell of an evening and I wasn't sure that either of us were ready for it.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This is a short chapter but it speaks to changes in the way Callen looks at his life and what he truly wants. Hetty is still being Hetty in this brief but poignant chapter.

I arose early the next morning after spending the night tossing and turning in our bed. It never felt right without him. I woke tired, but determined to fix this so I put on the kettle for myself and the coffee pot for G and went to find him. He wasn't in the shower or the guest bedroom. I called out thinking that he might be in the garage. I couldn't find him and I knew at that point he'd left the house sometime during the night. I checked his clothing and everything was there except what he'd been wearing. It broke my heart that I hadn't been up to talk to him before he left for work or wherever he went. I showered and got dressed. I grew apprehensive about where he might have went and who he might be with. I tried to call his cell. It went straight to voicemail.

There came a knock at the front door. I opened it to find a diminutive woman standing there. She exuded confidence and power. She impressed me without saying a word.

I looked out the door and down the block both ways. My face must have shown my surprise at finding someone at G's door. "May I help you?"

She put her hand out to shake mine and I put mine out tenuously. "My name is Henrietta Lange and I am Mr. Callen's boss. I am also a good friend of his.

I invited her into Callen's sparsely furnished home. "What can I do for you Miss Lange?"

She sat in G's chair and made herself at home. Her face, however, was extremely serious. "Mrs. Grandon, you can listen. Mr. Callen arrived at my home around 3:00AM in an alarming state. He was in tears. I haven't seen him like this in a very long time. At first I thought he was drunk. Then I realized that the two of you had a falling out. I have left him in the care of Mr. Hanna. Sam can talk sense into him most of the time. I immediately set out to find you and do likewise. Mr. Callen, when I left, was sure your relationship was over, which, is not what he wants. I want to know how you feel about the relationship and where you think it stands."

Miss Lange is an eloquent speaker and she had my rapt attention. While I knew she had both of our feelings in mind, I really didn't know how to respond to her at that precise moment so I muddled through. "I love him and want to try to work it out. Please have him come home."

She shook her head and in that one movement I knew just how upset she was. She also showed me what Callen meant to her. His status with her was 'son.' "One moment Mrs. Grandon, I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation."

My temper flared. How dare she come in here and tell me what I feel? Unfortunately I hadn't worked through my anger and she caught what was left. "What don't I understand? The man, who said he loves me, thinks that I am a gun runner and then he interrogated me like a common criminal? How about making love to me under false pretenses? Oh please… enlighten me." I realize now that those remarks sounded crude, heartless and rude and now I know that wasn't necessarily how I truly felt but the wound was still raw and I would rather have had this conversation with Callen. I put my hand up to stop the conversation. "As you can see, I am still upset so…I would like to take a few minutes and calm down." I took a few deep breaths before continuing. "May I offer you some tea?"

Miss Lange looked confused and then knowing. It was a ploy that Callen used to calm a situation down. It worked almost every time with her. She supposed that Callen had taught me that.

"It's made without paper, the way Callen likes it."

Miss Lange smiled. "Please call me Hetty and a cup of tea would be fine."

Hetty and I went into the kitchen where I made the tea and where she gave me a few pointers on how to make it better. We talked more about Callen and what both of us wanted from our love while we drank our tea.

Just before Hetty left she stopped and looked me in the eye. "One more thing, may I call you Sara?" I nodded my agreement and she continued her thought, "Mr. Callen did not want to question you but he also did not want anyone else to do it either. He felt that the others would have been too…intense. He believed you to be innocent and he questioned you to prove it to me. I'm sorry Sara. I do not honestly bother with my agent's lives but …Mr. Callen was so desperate."

I saw right through those motives. She didn't bother with her agent's lives, my foot. I let it slide this time. "Have him come home, Hetty, please."

She smiled. "I will have Mr. Hanna return him here shortly." She patted my hand and smirked. "We all need a good night's sleep."

I smiled at the woman who would take time to come to the aid of her employee, no matter how she thinks of him. "Thank you so much Hetty."

Hetty smiled and turned to leave, "Oh by the way Sara, you make a mean pot of tea even without my help. Put the kettle over for Mr. Callen!"

I thanked her for coming and caring about us both and then showed her out. The kettle and I were both put on for a slow boil until Callen returned.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam brought Callen home almost an hour later. I did some real serious soul searching in that short time. I was so afraid that he'd changed his mind and wasn't coming home to me. When I heard the car door slam I was relieved and a little apprehensive.

Sam made sure that Callen got inside and watched him until he disappeared into the spare room. He turned his gaze to me.

I could tell that something was on his mind. He thought about it and then just opted to say it. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize what you two have. I should have listened to him. Hetty and I both insisted that you be questioned. I knew he was getting in deep and I honestly thought you were part of the crew we were looking for. He kept telling me and I wouldn't listen. Now I see him messed up like this and I want to fix it."

It broke my heart to see Sam hurting this bad. "Sam, we'll work it out. Thank you for caring about him this much." I could see that the man was not done.

He gave me a sheepish grin, put his hand on his heart and made a promise. "I was hoping you were the one we were looking for and it turns out you were the one he needed to find. Just take good care of my partner."

I nodded in agreement. I was too dumbfounded by his announcement to say much.

"Deeks is waiting for me. We'll see you soon, and again, I apologize." He opened the door and left. I heard the car pull away and turned to face my own dilemma. My biggest fear, at that moment, was what if we couldn't work it out.

I went looking for Callen and found him sitting on his bedroll in the spare room. He looked like a beaten man. Those gorgeous eyes of his were red from crying and exhaustion. I sat next to him on the bedroll and put my arms around him.

He never met my eyes. His brain was sure that this was not what I wanted but he was wrong. "Is this what you really want, Sara?" His voice was low and sounded dismal and beaten.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek, followed by more. "Yes, more than you know. I didn't know that you'd left and when I got up and you weren't here, I was beside myself with worry and anger at myself because I drove you out of your own home. Now I'm so grateful that you're home." He reached up to wipe away my tears. I sniffed back the rest. "I could use a cup of tea, how about you?"

A quiet chuckle escaped from the man in my arms. "A beer would be great right about now, but I'll have tea with you since it's eleven o'clock in the morning." We went into the kitchen and we made tea in "our" teapot together. I shared some of the secrets Hetty had shared with me.

When the tea was ready we went out to the patio and began to unravel what had happened. The situation we were in was one I had not expected and neither did G. He on the other hand, realized that he could lose me because of what I would see as duplicity, just like I did. Callen felt that he could have talked Sam and Hetty out of the interrogation in time, but time was something they didn't have a lot of.

I began to feel guilty for being angry with him. "I am sorry I got angry." I felt that I needed to explain my train of thoughts. "First of all I felt insulted and used, but there is more to it." I felt driven to explain my past interactions with men. "Men's ways of thinking have always been a mystery for me. There have been men in my life that I fell for and all I was to them was a means to an end. I thought that I was in that category again with you. Then came Mark, who taught me to trust. And then there is you, you who came on so strong and fast, that you caught me unawares. I have only in the last two days really came to understand exactly what you mean to me. I love you G. Callen and I don't want to lose you."

His reply was something to make any woman cry tears of joy. "I feel the same. I love you Sara Grandon, and I chose to protect you and I understood I could have lost you in the process."

It felt like we promised each other everything in those few words.

He took my hands in his and caressed them. "I just didn't know how much that would hurt. I was so deep in pain that I left here and didn't know where I was until Hetty opened her door. She gave me a shot of brandy and called Sam." There seemed to be a moment of embarrassment and I couldn't fathom where that came from. "I cried because of the pain and because I thought that I had lost you. Sam helped me talk it all out. He understands now that what I feel is like what he feels for Michelle, his wife."

He asked how I sorted my feelings. He knew there is no one here for me. Oh what a tender thought. I told him that I had a restless night and when I called him and got no answer I got up and got dressed to come looking for him. I explained that Hetty came to the door and how she and I talked. Hopefully she understood my feelings and then we had tea. She had really came because he was so torn up and it scared her to see him that way. I liked Hetty for that.

We'd talked and sat entwined with each other for quite a while. We noticed it had gotten late and started dinner. While the chicken baked and we peeled potatoes and carrots, we talked about his team mates. Sam was known to me and we'd made our peace. We both cared about Callen.

"Detective Deeks works for NCIS, in what capacity?"

He laughed. "It wasn't my idea but it seems to work. Deeks is the liaison between NCIS and the Los Angeles police department. His partner, Kensi, likes him."

I must've been wearing a quizzical look. "Who's Kensi? Have I met her?"

G looked at me in disbelief. "She's Deeks partner. You've met her."

Recognition came to me. "Oh, she's the gorgeous brunette?"

He chuckled and reached for the dishes, "Yeah that's the one. She's a sister to me and a damn good agent. I think that those two are sweet on each other even though they won't admit it." It was good to see him laughing again.

A thought came to me all of a sudden. "Hey, Deeks showed up at the hotel the night my room was tossed. Why?"

Callen looked a wee bit embarrassed and looked out of the kitchen window. "Deeks and Kensi were running surveillance on you, so when the call came in he held back a little while and then went in as a detective with LAPD." His gaze came back to me and a hand pushed my hair from my face. It was a small loving gesture. "I was glad that he was close and could keep an eye on you."

"What? It was you guys following me?" I was stunned by this revelation.

Callen gaze turned quizzical. "Yeah but only two days. Why?"

I never could place it but at times I still felt the itch between my shoulder blades so I told him. "I still feel watched, sometimes."

Callen brow furled and he tried not to show his concern but it was there. "We'll check on it tomorrow. OK?" he said.

I was happy with that response. "That's fine." We ate dinner, cleaned up and went to bed.

We spent the next week as normally as we could. There was no sign of being followed or watched. There was one week left of my vacation and we studiously ignored that. Neither of us wanted to talk about it and I definitely did not want to leave him, however, I had a job and twenty-one little faces that I was expected to return to.


	11. Chapter 11

It was raining on this Thursday evening and in Los Angeles it can be an unusual event. This storm came with thunder, lightning and torrential rain.

Callen came through the door and pulled a small package from under his coat. It seems that Sam had surprised us with a gift. Callen and I opened it and we looked to each other and smiled because Sam had given us a small packet of Chai tea from India. I have a feeling he talked to Hetty about the choice. I loved the gesture and the thought behind it because it was a wonderful addition to our small but growing tea collection and the rare California rain made it an occasion for reading, sipping tea and snuggling. G had just put the tea kettle on the burner when his phone rang.

G had this tendency to turn his phone on speaker when working in the kitchen. It paid off that night. Deeks voice came on. "It's Deeks. Kensi and I are stopping by in about ten minutes." Deeks voice sounded odd and it shocked me to realize that there was no joy in his voice. That, for Deeks, was unheard of. There always seemed to be a lilt in his voice as if he enjoyed life, which he did.

"Of course, come on by. What's up?" It sounded like G wanted to know if it would be a friendly visit or if there was business attached to it. Whatever it was, Deeks wasn't in the mood to share.

"Talk to you when we get there." Deek's voice was all business. It had a hard, stiff quality to it and I didn't care for the sound of this.

Callen didn't care for it either for he became real quiet while making the tea. The water had boiled and the tea steeped as we heard Deek's car pull up out front. I moved to the kitchen to pour the tea while Callen met them at the front door.

Deeks and Kensi both looked up and down the street and around the outside of the door and Deeks said, "G, get back inside." Both seemed on edge like there was bad news. It was making G nervous and in turn I was becoming tense.

Callen went into flight mode. "What's up?"

I watched Deeks and he looked very uncomfortable. Kensi looked at G, at me and then at the door they just came in through. That one look telegraphed her feelings and we both knew it wasn't good. I could tell she wanted to be anywhere other than here having this conversation because it was going to be painful.

Deeks looked down and started to speak, "The results from the forensics came back from Interpol today." He hesitated, looked around and then looked directly at Callen. "The prints belong to Vlad Comescu."

Callen's face went white. I had watched his expression go from concerned to hardened in less than two seconds and it made me afraid. I didn't know who Vlad Comescu was but G's reaction painted a very vivid picture for me. It frightened me.

Kensi looked positively anxious. "What do you need, Callen?"

"GET HER OUT OF HERE, NOW!" G turned to me. There was grief in his stance and in his face.

What? No. I am not leaving." I began to cry. I couldn't help myself. I didn't understand what was going on or G's reaction

Callen pulled me to his chest. "Yes you are because these are bad, evil people and they will kill you because of me." He spoke those words like a love note. The love and the need to protect me swathed us like a warm blanket, but I still did not want to leave him.

Between the tears and feelings of pain I sobbed, "Who is Vlad Comescu?"

He let me loose but never stopped touching me. He pushed me away from his body just long enough to explain that the Comescu family had sworn a blood oath to wipe the earth clean of all the Callens and he alone stood between them and that goal. His eyes were blazing like a white hot furnace. I had never seen him so angry. He saw fear in my face but I still wanted to stay with him. He was having none of it. He shook his head an emphatic no. "I don't want you killed as well. You have to go." I still cried.

"Kens, pack her things. Make it look like she left me." Kensi nodded and went into the bedroom to pack what little I had there.

By this time I understood the urgency but I didn't want to leave him to them. "I still don't want to go."

He pulled me back to him. I could hear his heartbeat through his chest like the thunder outside. "You have to. I will find you when it is safe." He spoke in a soft lover's voice. "I will find you." He said those words as he kissed my brow.

Callen said to take our teapot.

I pulled away from him. Sending that teapot with me was like acknowledging that Vlad Comescu would kill him. It riled me and I couldn't allow that kind of thinking. "No! That was a gift from me to you. Keep it and bring it when you come."

Callen acknowledged my concern with a nod and he pulled me back into his chest. "You OK?" He whispered to my brow.

"No, but as long as you promise to come for me I'll be…" I felt so afraid, afraid to lose him and so unsure what I'd be, but I put on a brave face for him.

Kensi hurried back with my things. Callen held me but turned abruptly to bark orders to Deeks and Kensi. "Kens, Deeks – two streets over behind me, we'll meet you in ten minutes."

Deeks and Kensi turned to leave and Deeks looked back at the two of us and responded with an emphatic, "Be there."

Callen pulled me to him in a long passionate hug. It felt so safe in his arms but it was so wrong to leave him there alone. It was what he said we needed to do and ultimately it was the right thing. We left through the backdoor and went through the hidden back gate. We cut through people's yards and met Kensi and Deeks at the appointed spot. Before I climbed in the backseat of the car Callen kissed me once more, held me, caressed my hair and cheek and made Kensi and Deeks promise to keep me safe.

With tears coursing down my face, I looked out the back window through the rain, at the man I loved, as we drove away. I didn't know if I'd ever see him again.

He stood and watched as we turned toward the highway. Anger flashed in those blue eyes and tears rolled down his stubbled cheeks, mixing with raindrops as Deeks drove us away.


	12. Chapter 12

Hetty called about fifteen minutes later for an update and spoke with Kensi who told her what transpired. When Hetty spoke again Kensi nodded and didn't say a thing to her boss.

Kensi turned to Deeks and gave him a set of directions. Hetty had arranged a safe house in Malibu for the next three days and then I was to be escorted home by Deeks and Kensi. Not much was said about G and I guess I didn't have a say about my travel plans.

Neither Kensi nor Deeks expected Callen to disappear as thoroughly as he did but when we didn't hear from him in two days Deeks went back to the house to check on him. Callen had left the house and it had already been ransacked. Marty assumed that he'd gone home and packed a few things and left almost immediately. Someone had come through looking for him and when they didn't find him they destroyed what little they found there. Deeks was confident that they hadn't caught G and if he knew G, he was probably somewhere nearby watching the house and waiting to see who showed up. He also said that he'd never seen Callen so angry.

Kensi called Sam and his response was "If Callen didn't want to be found you won't find him." Kensi had to agree with that statement. She recalled a time where she walked past G a half a dozen times and never saw him, but he saw her.

It worried me that he could be a ghost so completely and quickly. Those three days were torture to me. I fretted and cried and all the while they tried to take my mind off Callen. Deeks told me funny stories about Callen and he brought over his dog, Monty for me to play with. None of it worked. I could see they were worried as well even though they kept the mood light.

When we got on the plane it was like they were cutting me off from life and when they flew me home I grew even more worried and saddened by the idea that G could be lost to me. They stayed with me for the next fourteen days. It was an odd time in my life. I went to work and had a protection detail. It made for a lot of questions from the principal and other teachers that I couldn't answer. I just didn't have the answers. It had been assumed that Callen would resurface by the end of the two weeks. He didn't. When the two weeks were up, the team had to go home to California leaving me to worry about him alone. Kensi left her number to call if I heard from him. She called every so often to keep me updated.

At first Hetty called once a week to talk and see if Callen had gotten in touch with me. I told her he hadn't. I was getting real worried by the continued silence and I could sense by what Hetty didn't say, that she was concerned as well. Even Sam had not heard from him and that surprised both Hetty and I.

The weeks turned to a month. I wasn't sleeping well. I felt lethargic and sick. When I was alone at night in my bed, I kept trying to feel his arms around me or the feel of him up against my back as we slept and never could. Those same nights were full of terrible nightmares of him covered in bruises and blood and many different reasons he couldn't come home to me. Because I wasn't sleeping properly, I couldn't regain ground with my health, or so I thought.

After the first month the phone calls from Hetty and the team eventually stopped coming. I worked and ran my life as well as I could. I missed him so much. I imagined him sitting at the table at night or making tea in my kitchen. I actually went and bought a teapot to try to bring some sanity to my life. It didn't work either.

I had no reason to fear being alone but little did I know that Hetty had an agent assigned to me. I never saw him and never guessed he was there. I guess that I was safe enough. I found out about him later. I also thought that Callen wouldn't be coming for me whether he wanted to or not. I just hoped that nothing terrible had happened to him.

I tried to go on with my life. I went to school every day, tried to keep up with my housework and with whatever civic responsibilities that I took on. I still felt awful, sleep was scarce and the ailments kept on. I was always sick and finally it got so bad that my principal finally told me to see my doctor for a check-up.

I made an appointment and when we talked I told my doctor what my body was doing and how I was not sleeping well. She gave me a knowing nod and a smile. I expected her to tell me to eat better, get more sleep and maybe take some blood tests. She did all that. What she said next shocked me. She said she thought I was pregnant. How could that be? I could never get pregnant with Mark. When the blood test confirmed the results, I sat stunned. I had always thought there would be a husband or lover by my side for this and because there wasn't I became upset. The doctor sat with me and we talked. She gave me many different options as to how I could handle my predicament. Not too many of them agreed with me.

I told her about G and how his disappearance hurt so much. I felt confused and alone. I sat there and cried as she held my hand. I knew that I was alone with this. I couldn't call Hetty and the team for this. Where was Callen?


	13. Chapter 13

The school year was almost over so I resigned from my job, sold my home and left the life I thought that I knew. I just couldn't do that anymore. Alone and with a new life under my heart and I had to change how I looked at life. I moved to Narragansett, Rhode Island to be near the beach. It reminded me of both Mark and Callen. When I went to the beach I imagined both Mark and Callen surfing. It's a nice dream but it didn't work, I still felt alone.

I arranged with a nice elderly man, named Luther, to rent a home for a minimal amount each month. All I had to do was clean it up and take care of it. I could do that I thought, after all I needed something to take my mind off the mess my life had become so I did some hard work. I also thought that just in case the Comescu came after me and the little one, it might help to be prepared. I started a tactical weapon course with an ex-Navy Seal by the name of Dick Roisen. He's a warm caring, stand up kind of guy who felt the need to protect me. Nope, I was having none of that. The last man who wanted to protect me is missing and at times I honestly presume him dead. It breaks my heart, but what else can I believe. Dick let me take the course for another two months. He wasn't comfortable with me being pregnant and running through the woods.

Around the middle of that September I began to notice men parking at the end of my road. My house is the only one on that road so I knew they were there for me. They'd come and spend part of the day and then leave. I asked the sheriff to tell them to leave. He did, but they always came back. Towards the end of the month it became an all-day thing. They took shifts and someone constantly stood at the end of my drive. I kicked it up the ladder to the State Police. They came, asked them to move on and again they did, just long enough for the Staties to go away. My guards started questioning the few guests I had about why they were there. Most wouldn't come back after that grilling. I guess they'd been frightened by the behemoth at the end of the drive. One of them stood six foot four or more and had to weigh about two-seventy.

I'd had enough. I went down the road and started yelling to get off my property. The big man spoke no English and the other had a thick Slavic accent. I had the answer to the question. They were from the Comescu. My "guards" were there twenty-four and seven now. They let me out for groceries, doctor appointments and trips to the beach, but they followed me everywhere, just like in Los Angeles. They just weren't as secretive.

We'd seen the doctor a couple of days ago and he said the baby was doing great and in two months she would be here. Since her daddy was not around and giving her the Callen name was a death warrant, I decided to call her Gretchen Grandon. I don't think that Mark would have minded too much and neither would G. He would just want her safe.

She was moving a lot lately and I told her I would try to call Daddy's phone tonight. I wanted her to hear his voice. I know, I thought he was dead, but there was a part of me that held out that brief glimmer of hope. I had tried before and the phone hadn't worked since the night we separated, but I still had to try, for Gretchen. I did try and no call went through. I felt that sense of loss that I always felt when I missed him.

The next morning was a cool beach morning. I was wearing a bulky knit sweater and didn't look too pregnant (If you didn't know what you were looking for.) I had tossed and turned most of the night trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in so I hadn't slept well. I gave up trying and got up long before sunrise to get going. I cleaned the kitchen and began feeling extremely tired. I just wanted to take a nap on the couch, when there was a knock at the door. I went to open it.

His voice came to me like a faraway dream.

"Do you come here often?"

I dropped into a dead faint.

I don't know how long I was out but when I woke the most beautiful blue-green eyes were looking at me. I wasn't sure it was real. I tried sitting up slowly. I reached for him to touch his face to make sure it was him and he was real, but he was all business and would have none of the familiarity. He gently removed my hand and helped me to a sitting position. He never let go of my hand. I couldn't take my eyes off of him and while I was so happy to see his handsome face, he looked tired, worn out actually.

I saw the sun had come up. I rose to look out the window and my Slavic friends were still at the end of the road. "How'd you get past them?"

His eyes never left my face and the response was so typical of him. "I came through the woods in the dark. They never saw me."

He come up behind me at the window and took my hands in his. It felt so good to be touched by him. "You need something to eat, let me go so that I go fix some breakfast." He ate everything I made. As I watched him eat he began to yawn. "When was the last time you slept or ate?"

I could see he was half asleep. "I don't remember."

I told him to go up take a shower and go to bed before he fell off the stool. I received a chuckle and a cheeky but tired mumble as he trudged to the stairs. "I will only if you'll come take a nap with me."

I had no intention of sleeping. I just wanted to look at him and try to make up for all the time lost between us. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow and I just lay there watching him. After an hour of pure bliss I went down stairs to collect my thoughts and saw "our" teapot sitting on the table. It had come full circle as if it were a commitment from him to me. I breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe he still felt the same. I knew that I did.


	14. Chapter 14

Later that afternoon Callen came back down stairs after resting. He'd showered and shaved but he still had black circles under his eyes. He could have used a few more hours of sleep but he's never slept more than four or five hours at a time. Chicken was in the oven and potatoes boiled on the stove. Dinner would be ready soon. Callen sat down at the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room and he watched me as I made salad. I knew he wanted to talk and so did I but I wasn't sure that I knew what to say. I wasn't sure if this was the time to tell him about Gretchen. The situation was tense and I didn't want to sway his feelings or his sense of business.

His voice startled me when he began talking. "When we parted, I went home and packed a few things and left. I lived under an underpass with the homeless for a couple of days. I eventually went and stayed in the boatshed. I had Nell and Eric run surveillance on my house. Two days later the Comescu henchmen invaded my home and ransacked it. They found nothing. Eric was tasked with finding Vlad Comescu for me and he did. Vlad hung out in Los Angeles for a couple of days and left. He flew to Romania to be with his family." Callen looked away as he talked. "How I hated him for that. I waited three days and then I flew to London and then to Amsterdam, to meet fellow agents and get information on their crime syndicate. I stayed for a week. I then flew to Istanbul to help build credentials for my alias. I was there for four days and then I flew to Romania. I watched and followed him for a month. He must have known that I was there because he packed up his family and went to Argentina to visit the other half of the family. I stayed in Romania for another three days after he left. I returned to New York and stayed two days. All the time making sure I wasn't being followed. I travelled to Miami for more intel on the Argentinian part of his family. Then I returned to Los Angeles for discussions with Hetty and Sam. I spent two weeks arranging for back up and making contingency plans in case things went south. I wanted you protected and Hetty arranged for a team to come and get you if something happened to me. She assumed you still lived in East Hartland. I think she underestimated you so your moving confused her for just a moment.

I then flew to Houston and stayed there for seven days to build more credentials, flew into Panama stayed another seven days to meet with information techs and find an arms cache and on to Rio where I stayed for seven more days. I went on to Caracas and I arrived in Buenos Aires eight days later. I spent over a month finding him and watching him. The Comescu are usually a very careful bunch. Vlad didn't realize how much we knew about the Argentinian side of his family. He was partying with them and forgot to watch his back. He went shopping in one of the seedier barrios by himself. I followed him in and he didn't come out. Vlad won't bother us again." He shook his head as if to clear it. "The rest of the Comescu are problematic. After that I spent a leisurely time getting back to the United States. I couldn't hurry because it would look suspicious. I flew back to Los Angeles and stayed for two days. I picked up the teapot from the boat shed and had Eric find you for me. I have been in this area for about a week watching you, talking to people and sneaking through the woods to get to you. The men at the end of the drive are part of the Comescu crime syndicate. They are here for you."

I started at that comment. I looked up from cutting the cucumber. "Me, why me?"

He looked down at the counter. "We don't know. Maybe it's a way to get at me. We don't even know how they found you. Eric had a hard time finding you." He hesitated before saying, "The Comescu have been a thorn in my side for the last year or so!"

I was in such a daze that I wasn't sure I heard that remark. It didn't bother me that he went after and killed people that were a danger to his family. All of a sudden I heard the word "thorn" replay in my head. I came out of my stupor and put down my knife. "What did you say?"

"The Comescu are a thorn in my side, why?"

I wiped my hands on a towel and pulled him toward the stairs. "Come with me." We climbed to the landing and I opened the door to the room across the hall from the master bedroom and stepped in. Callen had a perplexed look on his face as he scanned the room. He saw pink rosebud wallpaper and white lace trimmed curtains. The rest of the room had all the trappings of a nursery. He looked at me with a confused look on his face. I took his hands and placed them on my belly that had been hidden in the bulky sweater. Gretchen took that moment to introduce herself to her father. His eyes flew open with recognition and wonder. He had a smile that went from ear to ear and a tear in his eye. Callen pulled me into his arms and kissed me. He nearly exploded with joy for he was the happiest man on the planet at that moment. Here stood a man who never had a family and never hoped to have a family of his own. He'd adopted the people in his team as his family. The look of sheer love and delight were beautiful to see in his face.

"I told you now because you said the Comescu were coming for me. You're wrong. They are here to take our child. My doctor's name is Thorne and he speaks with a Slavic accent. He found out about us somehow. After your warning I never mentioned your name, so there is no way they should know otherwise."

The glow of new fatherhood turned into a blaze of hatred and him into a determined protector of his family. They would not take his family from him again. "I'm going to need the team. I'm calling Sam."

"I have a spare bedroom and the couch pulls out. We'll need more food." I was mentally making lists.

He started to laugh. "Sara, this won't be a party."

I just looked up at him. "I'm planning for all contingencies. We don't know how long this will last either."

Callen laughed and held me and put his hand down to caress his daughter. I finally had the moment that I'd waited for.


	15. Chapter 15

Before Callen called the team I spent time telling him how I'd spent the last few months. I told him about all my hard work fixing the house, my doctor's appointments and my training sessions with Dick Roisen. I also explained that I had been shooting for years with Mark. I was quite good but Callen absolutely refused for me to be any part of the operation. Dick hadn't thought that I could shoot a man but I'd proved him wrong. Two months ago a young man had broken into my pistol range in the shed. He wanted ammunition and I wouldn't give it to him. He came at me, a struggle ensued and I winged him intentionally. If I truly thought that he was going to harm me, he'd be dead. Dick knows that now. I had to convince Callen of this as well. When the team arrived we would have a dinner as a cover, so I was going to invite Dick and his wife to come over. I was hoping that he would talk sense into Callen.

Callen was excited by the idea of seeing the team. Eric and Nell were staying in Los Angeles to run computer assessments and find information for this op. Hetty was a known entity to the Comescu and needed to stay out of the picture. I gathered from Callen that he had not taken any time to really visit the team while at home in California. He'd spent the first few days here running reconnaissance and then sneaking through the woods, in the dark, to my door.

When Kensi, Deeks and Sam arrived the next day, it was late. I greeted them on the front porch like college friends. Kensi and I were going to have a girl weekend and the guys were there for each other's company.

Kensi smiled as she greeted me. "You could be a pro, acting all happy to see us."

I was bubbling with happiness. Not only was I happy to see them but Callen would love having them here. "Not acting, I am happy to see you and just plain happy."

Kensi looked around like she was enjoying the scenery. "He's here?"

I nodded and smiled.

Deeks gave that thousand watt smile of his and hugged me. "You look radiant and so in love."

"I have everything I want, him and his family. Welcome. Come on in."

When we were inside Callen greeted the team. Kensi and Deeks gave him hugs and love.

Sam grabbed him and slapped him on the back, rapper style, "You look like hell, G, but I am so glad to see you, Man." as he pulled him into a huge man hug.

Callen laughed and hugged him back. "Same here Sam." He was a happy man.

When all the greetings were made and coffee had been served Deeks and Kensi set up the computers and communication systems in the den. They called Ops and down loaded all the pictures they had taken on the way in. The two men at the end of the drive were exactly who Callen had said they were. So the Comescu were really here. Hetty came on the line and warned of the dangers of the situation. While we could see the "guards," who was really here running their operation? When the briefing was over Hetty asked to speak to Sam alone. We all left the room for a little down time.

Hetty got that all knowing look and asked "How is everyone doing?"

Sam interpreted it as, "How is Callen doing?" "Hetty, Callen is doing fine. He is rested and seems to be his old self." He'd the impression that Hetty would only believe it if she was here and saw it for herself. Sam also told her that Callen was with Sara and she had taken good care of him.

Callen came back into the room just as Sam shut down. "How's Hetty?"

Sam knew he meant, "What did Hetty want?" "She's concerned about you and this mission. She thinks you're too close to it. I could tell you that till I was blue in the face, but I know you, as long as Sara is in danger, you won't back down."

Callen thought for a moment. He finally met Sam's eyes. "She's my life, Sam. I would risk everything for her. I love her and I want to be with her forever. I'm going to ask her to marry me."

Sam got this huge grin on his face. "Well, G, it is about time a woman tamed you. When are you going to ask her?"

Callen thought about it for a second and started to smile. "I'll ask her tonight while we are all together."

Sam seemed to be thinking about something and then he asked, "Why did you tell me, G?"

Callen moved over to a chair and sat down. Before he spoke he wanted to make sure he said it the right way. "I know that in the beginning you didn't want me with her, but she's good for me. I want your support and I want you to understand what I am feeling. The last few months, while we were separated, I was driven by the need to protect her. I still am. When I was emotionally empty, I thought about things that we shared and times that we had spent together and became whole again. When we talked, she said she did the same things. It is the only thing that kept her believing I might still be alive. We're connected Sam, and I don't want to lose that."

His words reached Sam's heart. "Callen you know you have my support and love and Michelle will love her as well because she is the one."

We all sat around the fireplace talking and sharing our lives with each other. Kensi and Deeks were in the beginning stages of their relationship "thing" and it was looking good. Michelle and Sam had just found out they were expecting again. Sam was over the moon. Callen and I just sat there surrounded by love.

Callen was enjoying the new found happiness of his family. He wanted them to understand the changes he was making in his life. He raised his coffee mug and asked for their attention. "After this op I am settling down. I have taken a position at the Naval War College, in Newport, to train new members of NCIS Special Operations." Sam was obviously caught off guard but he nodded his understanding as did Kensi and Deeks. "It's a way for me to keep my family safe. In the last eight months I have found everything in life that I want and need. I know what it feels like to love and be loved in return." With those words he turned and took my hands in his, "Sara, you are my soul mate. You have accepted me with all of my rough edges and the emotional baggage that I carry. I knew that I loved you the moment I sat on that bench. Will you marry me?"

The entire team sat there speechless, waiting for my answer. What else could it be? I responded with, "Callen, the moment I saw your eyes I knew I was lost and that I needed you in my life. I want to be with you for all time. Yes, I'll marry you."

Callen pulled a little black box out of his pocket. "I found this in Buenos Aires and knew it would be perfect." In the box was the most beautiful blue sapphire ring I'd ever seen. It was set in white gold with scallops holding small aquamarine stones. He placed it on my finger and whispered that we would get it sized after Gretchen was born. Sam got up to congratulate us but Callen waved him off. "I have another announcement. We will not just be Mr. and Mrs. Callen and he placed both hands on my belly."

Deeks gave us one of his megawatt smiles and began laughing. "Something else is going on here!"

Kensi looked at him as if to say "what" but then it registered. "WooHoo, baby shower!"

Sam got up to congratulate us. Kensi and Deeks wrapped me in their arms to congratulate me and to thank me for making Callen a happy man. The feeling of joy was palpable in that room that night but it was also tempered by what could happen in the next two days.


	16. Chapter 16

Just after midnight Sam left the house and found his way cautiously to the crest of the hill opposite my house. For a big man he moved with great stealth. While he checked the Comescu out, he also timed the climb. It would be helpful for him and Callen to use tomorrow night. It took just under an hour to reach the summit. When he arrived at the site there were two men around a small campfire. They were complaining about the cold and how long they had been on this job. Sam snickered internally at the whining these boys did. Sam circled the campsite to get closer to the tent. From the sounds coming from inside, there were two others asleep inside. They had left their pistols and ammunition just outside. Sam made some calculations as to how much power they had. He softly backed into the woods and away from the campsite. He slowly climbed back down the hill to the house. Callen was waiting for him when he returned. They discussed the possibilities and the probabilities of the operation. There were probably players who had not shown themselves as of yet and the team needed to be prepared for that contingency. This had to be a perfectly timed operation. Callen just wanted to keep Sara and Gretchen safe.

Kensi and I had spent the day at the Providence Place Mall and then stopped at the grocery store on the way home. Deeks was preparing dinner tonight and he had sent us with a list of items that he wanted. Kensi and I both sensed we were being followed but just carried on doing girl things. Kensi was on high alert all the time. She didn't want to explain to Callen why something had happened to his fiancé. When we arrived home Callen wanted to know what we got at the mall. I told him baby stuff and he was OK with that. He was more interested in what Deeks was making for dinner.

Six o'clock came and Dick Roisen and his wife arrived for dinner. Callen greeted them at the door and welcomed them to our home. I think that Dick just wanted to have the conversation with Callen and get it over with, however Callen avoided him like the plague. Sam and Dick ended up in the corner talking about being Seals and you could tell that the conversation had turned to our situation. Sam called Callen over and you could tell the conversation was not going well. I could feel Callen's discomfort from across the room.

Dinner was uneventful as far as conversation went. Everyone thought that Deeks had done a great job making dinner. His piece de resistance was the chocolate mousse that he had made from scratch. It was delicious. After coffee and dessert, Dick and his wife left. Callen had been quiet and finally he motioned for Sam and me to follow him to the den.

Callen started the conversation with, "I don't like this at all." He then continued with, "and I don't want to use Sara at all. I don't want to see her or the baby hurt, now having said that, I don't want her to be a sitting duck either."

Sam agreed but realized that other things needed to be put in place. "G, we need all hands on deck. There is no one left to stay and protect her."

Callen turned those blue green orbs to me. "I know and that is why Sara will put on a show for the Comescu, if they are here." I sat there looking at my husband to be and Callen smiled. He then told Sam and me what we needed to do.

I agreed. It was a good plan.

Just after 3:00AM we all gathered in the living room. The enormous moon lit up the night so we didn't need to turn on the lights. Everything that needed to be arranged had been done before we went to bed. They just needed to pick up and go. Energy levels were high as were nerves. Mine were jangling and I needed a cup of tea but I couldn't make myself prepare it. It was usually a ritual between Callen and me. He was geared up by his nerves and he didn't need it. He had a great deal riding on this mission. He could lose everything, again, or we would be dead. Those were two terrible options. He needed to beat the Comescu at their own game. Callen came to me, held me and placed a kiss on my head.

"You'd better come back, G." Even in the dark he could sense my nervousness.

He took me in his arms with a bit of a laugh. "You're not getting rid of me this soon. Keep smiling, love of mine. I'll be back and we can start that new life. I promise."

I knew that he would try to keep that promise. Now if the bad guys would only behave accordingly. I smiled up at Callen.

I turned and winked at Sam. "Keep him safe, please."

Sam smiled and chuckled. "Yes ma'am. That's what I do all the time."

Callen smirked. "Really Sam?"

Callen and Sam started out first as they had the farthest to go. When they reached the crest of the hill they signaled Kensi and Deeks who went through the woods to the end of the drive. The two henchmen stationed there went down like a ton of bricks. Sam and Callen had no trouble with the four at the top of the hill. They were all rounded up and brought to the shed to keep for the Rhode Island State Police, who were on their way.

Callen looked at the team. "Was this too easy?"

Sam went from foot to foot and looked at Callen. "It seemed like it to me too."

Kensi picked up her rifle and climbed to the hayloft to get a clear shot at the driveway. Deeks and Sam slipped into the woods to hide. Callen waited until a car pulled up the drive and stopped in front of the house. Three men climbed out. One was obviously the head of the operation and the other two, his bodyguards. They proceeded to the front door and let themselves in.

I was waiting inside. The head man was not that big. He was blond and well built, but handsome in a cruel, angry way. He would have held more appeal if he hadn't seemed so angry. Not my type, but some women would like him.

He looked at me and I could sense that I was only so much meat to him. "My name is Anton Comescu and I have come for my bride."

My face must have registered surprise. "And who might that be? I'm the only one here."

He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "It is you, my beloved Sara!" He didn't care if I bought it or not. I was going.

"I might be interested if I was not already engaged." I countered as I showed my engagement ring.

There was a sharp bark of a laugh and he looked around the room. "Yes, but to a dead man?"

I kept looking at his face while I asked "What do you want with me, Anton?"

Anton had a look of utter disdain on his face. "I don't want anything with you, but I do want Callen's child, to raise him or her like a Comescu. Wouldn't that be complete irony? Take the last Callen and make them a Comescu? Then we would probably leave Callen alive to live with the hate his own child would have for him. Poetic justice don't you think?"

Just a note here: Earwigs are really uncomfortable. I hesitated just long enough to give Callen and the team time to hear and adjust if they had to. "I just don't think that's going to happen, Anton." I said it sort of under my breath.

Anton then motioned to one of his bodyguards to come to take me outside to his car. I picked up my Sig, which was hidden under a towel, and shot him. Anton, who was halfway to the door, was a lot quicker than I thought he'd be. He was back at my side grabbing my gun and slapping me across the face. Callen and the team must be in place now.

As Anton opened the door Callen stepped to the bottom of the stairs. You could see the seething anger in Callen's eyes and hear the danger in his voice. "Going somewhere, Anton?"

Anton was enjoying baiting Callen. "Yes Mr. Callen, to take my fiancé home to Romania."

Callen looked at me and smiled but it was more of a cold, feral look. "My fiancé you mean. Are the Comescu trying to take something of mine again?" There was a ten second silence before he added, "I-don't-think-so." Callen spoke those words in a quiet but even more deadly voice. Anton used my Sig to shoot Callen. My heart skipped a beat and tears began to flow. Anton just shook me and started walking to the car. We stepped over Callen's body and Anton kept me moving toward the car. I heard one shot ring out and the other bodyguard dropped with a hole in the middle of his forehead. He never looked better to me. It was only Anton and me and he was pushing me into his car from the driver side. Another shot rang out and Anton fell to the ground.

Callen got up and stood over Anton's body. "You and your family are not taking my family from me again."

I ran to Callen. "It was so real looking, are you all right?"

"Just a little sore from where the sim hit the vest." He winced as I touched his chest. "Maybe, later, we can help each other take off our vests." He gave me a little wiggle of his brow and a mischievous grin. We both laughed. Sam and Deeks picked that moment to come out of the woods, Kensi came from the shed and the State Police drove into the driveway.

The police took our statements, had the coroner pick up the bodies and took the other criminals away. The police also went up the hill to the campsite and dismantled it and took it away. That would make Luther happy. After they all left, we went to the motel down the road where we would be staying until the NCIS cleanup crew hit my house. We all slept very well that night.


	17. Chapter 17

Before Callen called the team I spent time telling him how I'd spent the last few months. Telling him how alone I felt and how I'd grown to depend on myself. I told him about all my hard work fixing the house, my doctor's appointments and my training sessions with Dick Roisen. I also explained that I had been shooting for years with Mark. I was quite good but Callen absolutely refused for me to be any part of the operation. Dick hadn't thought that I could shoot a man but I'd proved him wrong. Two months ago a young man had broken into my pistol range in the shed. He wanted ammunition and I wouldn't give it to him. He came at me, a struggle ensued and I winged him intentionally. If I truly thought that he was going to harm me, he'd be dead. Dick knows that now. I had to convince Callen of this as well. When the team arrived we would have a dinner as a cover, so I was going to invite Dick and his wife to come over. I was hoping that he would talk sense into Callen.

Callen was excited by the idea of seeing the team. Eric and Nell were staying in Los Angeles to run computer assessments and find information for this op. Hetty was a known entity to the Comescu and needed to stay out of the picture. I gathered from Callen that he had not taken any time to really visit the team while at home in California. He'd spent the first few days here running reconnaissance and then sneaking through the woods, in the dark, to my door.

When Kensi, Deeks and Sam arrived the next day, it was late. I greeted them on the front porch like college friends. Kensi and I were going to have a girl weekend and the guys were there for each other's company.

Kensi smiled as she greeted me. "You could be a pro, acting all happy to see us."

I was bubbling with happiness. Not only was I happy to see them but Callen would love having them here. "Not acting, I am happy to see you and just plain happy."

Kensi looked around like she was enjoying the scenery. "He's here?"

I nodded and smiled.

Deeks gave that thousand watt smile of his and hugged me. "You look radiant and so in love."

"I have everything I want, him and his family. Welcome. Come on in."

When we were inside Callen greeted the team. Kensi and Deeks gave him hugs and love.

Sam grabbed him and slapped him on the back, rapper style, "You look like hell, G, but I am so glad to see you, Man." as he pulled him into a huge man hug.

Callen laughed and hugged him back. "Same here Sam." He was a happy man.

When all the greetings were made and coffee had been served Deeks and Kensi set up the computers and communication systems in the den. They called Ops and down loaded all the pictures they had taken on the way in. The two men at the end of the drive were exactly who Callen had said they were. So the Comescu were really here. Hetty came on the line and warned of the dangers of the situation. While we could see the "guards," who was really here running their operation? When the briefing was over Hetty asked to speak to Sam alone. We all left the room for a little down time.

Hetty got that all knowing look and asked "How is everyone doing?"

Sam interpreted it as, "How is Callen doing?" "Hetty, Callen is doing fine. He is rested and seems to be his old self." He'd the impression that Hetty would only believe it if she was here and saw it for herself. Sam also told her that Callen was with Sara and she had taken good care of him.

Callen came back into the room just as Sam shut down. "How's Hetty?"

Sam knew he meant, "What did Hetty want?" "She's concerned about you and this mission. She thinks you're too close to it. I could tell you that till I was blue in the face, but I know you, as long as Sara is in danger, you won't back down."

Callen thought for a moment. He finally met Sam's eyes. "She's my life, Sam. I would risk everything for her. I love her and I want to be with her forever. I'm going to ask her to marry me."

Sam got this huge grin on his face. "Well, G, it is about time a woman tamed you. When are you going to ask her?"

Callen thought about it for a second and started to smile. "I'll ask her tonight while we are all together."

Sam seemed to be thinking about something and then he asked, "Why did you tell me, G?"

Callen moved over to a chair and sat down. Before he spoke he wanted to make sure he said it the right way. "I know that in the beginning you didn't want me with her, but she's good for me. I want your support and I want you to understand what I am feeling. The last few months, while we were separated, I was driven by the need to protect her. I still am. When I was emotionally empty, I thought about things that we shared and times that we had spent together and became whole again. When we talked, she said she did the same things. It is the only thing that kept her believing I might still be alive. We're connected Sam, and I don't want to lose that."

His words reached Sam's heart. "Callen you know you have my support and love and Michelle will love her as well because she is the one."

We all sat around the fireplace talking and sharing our lives with each other. Kensi and Deeks were in the beginning stages of their relationship "thing" and it was looking good. Michelle and Sam had just found out they were expecting again. Sam was over the moon. Callen and I just sat there surrounded by love.

Callen was enjoying the new found happiness of his family. He wanted them to understand the changes he was making in his life. He raised his coffee mug and asked for their attention. "After this op I am settling down. I have taken a position at the Naval War College, in Newport, to train new members of NCIS Special Operations." Sam was obviously caught off guard but he nodded his understanding as did Kensi and Deeks. "It's a way for me to keep my family safe. In the last eight months I have found everything in life that I want and need. I know what it feels like to love and be loved in return." With those words he turned and took my hands in his, "Sara, you are my soul mate. You have accepted me with all of my rough edges and the emotional baggage that I carry. I knew that I loved you the moment I sat on that bench. Will you marry me?"

The entire team sat there speechless, waiting for my answer. What else could it be? I responded with, "Callen, the moment I saw your eyes I knew I was lost and that I needed you in my life. I want to be with you for all time. Yes, I'll marry you."

Callen pulled a little black box out of his pocket. "I found this in Buenos Aires and knew it would be perfect." In the box was the most beautiful blue sapphire ring I'd ever seen. It was set in white gold with scallops holding small aquamarine stones. He placed it on my finger and whispered that we would get it sized after Gretchen was born. Sam got up to congratulate us but Callen waved him off. "I have another announcement. We will not just be Mr. and Mrs. Callen and he placed both hands on my belly."

Deeks gave us one of his megawatt smiles and began laughing. "Something else is going on here!"

Kensi looked at him as if to say "what" but then it registered. "WooHoo, baby shower!"

Sam got up to congratulate us. Kensi and Deeks wrapped me in their arms to congratulate me and to thank me for making Callen a happy man. The feeling of joy was palpable in that room that night but it was also tempered by what could happen in the next two days.


	18. Chapter 18

Just after midnight Sam left the house and found his way cautiously to the crest of the hill opposite my house. For a big man he moved with great stealth. While he checked the Comescu out, he also timed the climb. It would be helpful for him and Callen to use tomorrow night. It took just under an hour to reach the summit. When he arrived at the site there were two men around a small campfire. They were complaining about the cold and how long they had been on this job. Sam snickered internally at the whining these boys did. Sam circled the campsite to get closer to the tent. From the sounds coming from inside, there were two others asleep inside. They had left their pistols and ammunition just outside. Sam made some calculations as to how much power they had. He softly backed into the woods and away from the campsite. He slowly climbed back down the hill to the house. Callen was waiting for him when he returned. They discussed the possibilities and the probabilities of the operation. There were probably players who had not shown themselves as of yet and the team needed to be prepared for that contingency. This had to be a perfectly timed operation. Callen just wanted to keep Sara and Gretchen safe.

Kensi and I had spent the day at the Providence Place Mall and then stopped at the grocery store on the way home. Deeks was preparing dinner tonight and he had sent us with a list of items that he wanted. Kensi and I both sensed we were being followed but just carried on doing girl things. Kensi was on high alert all the time. She didn't want to explain to Callen why something had happened to his fiancée. When we arrived home Callen wanted to know what we got at the mall. I told him baby stuff and he was OK with that. He was more interested in what Deeks was making for dinner.

Six o'clock came and Dick Roisen and his wife arrived for dinner. Callen greeted them at the door and welcomed them to our home. I think that Dick just wanted to have the conversation with Callen and get it over with, however Callen avoided him like the plague. Sam and Dick ended up in the corner talking about being Seals and you could tell that the conversation had turned to our situation. Sam called Callen over and you could tell the conversation was not going well. I could feel Callen's discomfort from across the room.

Dinner was uneventful as far as conversation went. Everyone thought that Deeks had done a great job making dinner. His piece de resistance was the chocolate mousse that he had made from scratch. It was delicious. After coffee and dessert, Dick and his wife left. Callen had been quiet and finally he motioned for Sam and me to follow him to the den.

Callen started the conversation with, "I don't like this at all." He then continued with, "and I don't want to use Sara at all. I don't want to see her or the baby hurt, now having said that, I don't want her to be a sitting duck either."

Sam agreed but realized that other things needed to be put in place. "G, we need all hands on deck. There is no one left to stay and protect her."

Callen turned those blue green orbs to me. "I know and that is why Sara will put on a show for the Comescu, if they are here." I sat there looking at my husband to be and Callen smiled. He then told Sam and me what we needed to do.

I agreed. It was a good plan.

Just after 3:00AM we all gathered in the living room. The enormous moon lit up the night so we didn't need to turn on the lights. Everything that needed to be arranged had been done before we went to bed. They just needed to pick up and go. Energy levels were high as were nerves. Mine were jangling and I needed a cup of tea but I couldn't make myself prepare it. It was usually a ritual between Callen and me. He was geared up by his nerves and he didn't need it. He had a great deal riding on this mission. He could lose everything, again, or we would be dead. Those were two terrible options. He needed to beat the Comescu at their game. Callen came to me, held me and placed a kiss on my head.

"You'd better come back, G." Even in the dark he could sense my nervousness.

He took me in his arms with a bit of a laugh. "You're not getting rid of me this soon. Keep smiling, love of mine. I'll be back and we can start that new life. I promise."

I knew that he would try to keep that promise. Now if the bad guys would only behave accordingly. I smiled up at Callen.

I turned and winked at Sam. "Keep him safe, please."

Sam smiled and chuckled. "Yes ma'am. That's what I do all the time."

Callen smirked. "Really Sam?"

Callen and Sam started out first as they had the farthest to go. When they reached the crest of the hill they signaled Kensi and Deeks who went through the woods to the end of the drive. The two henchmen stationed there went down like a ton of bricks. Sam and Callen had no trouble with the four at the top of the hill. They were all rounded up and brought to the shed to keep for the Rhode Island State Police, who were on their way.

Callen looked at the team. "Was this too easy?"

Sam went from foot to foot and looked at Callen. "It seemed like it to me too."

Kensi picked up her rifle and climbed to the hayloft to get a clear shot at the driveway. Deeks and Sam slipped into the woods to hide. Callen waited until a car pulled up the drive and stopped in front of the house. Three men climbed out. One was obviously the head of the operation and the other two, his bodyguards. They proceeded to the front door and let themselves in.

I was waiting inside. The head man was not that big. He was blond and well built, but handsome in a cruel, angry way. He would have held more appeal if he hadn't seemed so angry. Not my type, but some women would like him.

He looked at me and I could sense that I was only so much meat to him. "My name is Anton Comescu and I have come for my bride."

My face must have registered surprise. "And who might that be? I'm the only one here."

He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "It is you, my beloved Sara!" He didn't care if I bought it or not. I was going.

"I might be interested if I was not already engaged." I countered as I showed my engagement ring.

There was a sharp bark of a laugh and he looked around the room. "Yes, but to a dead man?"

I kept looking at his face while I asked "What do you want with me, Anton?"

Anton had a look of utter disdain on his face. "I don't want anything with you, but I do want Callen's child, to raise him or her like a Comescu. Wouldn't that be complete irony? Take the last Callen and make them a Comescu? Then we would probably leave Callen alive to live with the hate his own child would have for him. Poetic justice don't you think?"

Just a note here: Earwigs are really uncomfortable. I hesitated just long enough to give Callen and the team time to hear and adjust if they had to. "I just don't think that's going to happen, Anton." I said it sort of under my breath.

Anton then motioned to one of his bodyguards to come to take me outside to his car. I picked up my Sig, which was hidden under a towel, and shot him. Anton, who was halfway to the door, was a lot quicker than I thought he'd be. He was back at my side grabbing my gun and slapping me across the face. Callen and the team must be in place now.

As Anton opened the door Callen stepped to the bottom of the stairs. You could see the seething anger in Callen's eyes and hear the danger in his voice. "Going somewhere, Anton?"

Anton was enjoying baiting Callen. "Yes Mr. Callen, to take my fiancée home to Romania."

Callen looked at me and smiled but it was more of a cold, feral look. "My fiancée you mean. Are the Comescu trying to take something of mine again?" There was a ten second silence before he added, "I-don't-think-so." Callen spoke those words in a quiet but even more deadly voice. Anton used my Sig to shoot Callen. My heart skipped a beat and tears began to flow. Anton just shook me and started walking to the car. We stepped over Callen's body and Anton kept me moving toward the car. I heard one shot ring out and the other bodyguard dropped with a hole in the middle of his forehead. He never looked better to me. It was only Anton and me and he was pushing me into his car from the driver side. Another shot rang out and Anton fell to the ground.

Callen got up and stood over Anton's body. "You and your family are not taking my family from me again."

I ran to Callen. "It was so real looking, are you all right?"

"Just a little sore from where the sim hit the vest." He winced as I touched his chest. "Maybe, later, we can help each other take off our vests." He gave me a little wiggle of his brow and a mischievous grin. We both laughed. Sam and Deeks picked that moment to come out of the woods, Kensi came from the shed and the State Police drove into the driveway.

The police took our statements, had the coroner pick up the bodies and took the other criminals away. The police also went up the hill to the campsite and dismantled it and took it away. That would make Luther happy. After they all left, we went to the motel down the road where we would be staying until the NCIS cleanup crew hit my house. We all slept very well that night.


	19. Chapter 19

While Kensi and I had been shopping we had found the perfect dress for my wedding. I also found the perfect wedding ring for Callen. It was white gold with three small stones, one was a blue sapphire and the other two were aquamarine. It was a nice match to my engagement ring. I had never seen a ring on him or any other jewelry, except a watch. I hoped he would wear it. When we got home I told Callen I had bought baby stuff and went into the baby's room to put it away in there. I hid my dress in the back of her closet and the ring in the dresser.

Sam and Deeks had taken Callen to find something appropriate to wear. His clothes were back in Los Angeles and were probably too big for him. He had lost some weight while in Romania and Argentina. He looked good though.

We had to wait three days for the marriage license. We also had to wait for Eric, Nell, Hetty and Michelle to arrive from Los Angeles. Callen called a friend from Washington D.C. to come as well. We couldn't get married without the rest of the family could we? Food had to be ordered and a wedding cake had to be made.

Callen's friend arrived at the airport the day before the wedding. His name was Gibbs and I guess they went way back to the early days when Callen worked at NCIS. They had worked in Europe together. He liked his coffee. I didn't know if we had enough in the house. He was a nice man, maybe a little rough and gruff around the edges. Callen was happy to see him.

About 5:00 the boys all left for the hotel down the road. I was guessing that there was going to be a small stag party for Callen.

We ladies opened a bottle or two of wine and Michelle and I had sparkling grape juice. I got to know Nell and Michelle a little. Hetty was her usual eloquent self. Kensi was going to be the timekeeper on this little party. She didn't want either pregnant lady getting tired.

In the morning all of us women took our time getting ready. Kensi wanted to give me a little pampering. She did my nails and combed and set my hair. She was turning into a friend that I could count on. It hurt that she was going to be three thousand miles away. Hetty had brought an old necklace that had belonged to her mom. It was blue so it covered three of the adages, something old, something borrowed and something blue. I had the "new" covered. I had a new dress and shoes. Nell was there with the penny for my shoe. Hetty was in charge as always. She kept the caterers and the bakery on their toes. Nothing was going to ruin Mr. Callen's wedding day.

When the time came, Dick Roisen walked me down the aisle to stand next to the man I would share my life with. Callen's blue green eyes blazed with happiness. He looked as if he was ready to explode with joy. I was sure he could see the same in my eyes

The Justice of the Peace looked around the room and started the ceremony. "We have been invited here to witness the marriage of G. Callen and Sara Grandon. If there is anyone who has any objections to this marriage speak now or forever hold your piece."

"Callen, would you say your vows to Sara?"

Callen found each of his family's eyes before he started his vows. He ended with mine. "Sara, the last eight months have been a rollercoaster ride of emotions. The one emotion that remained constant was love, our love. There was the feeling of loss, the pain of knowing you were in danger because of me, the loneliness of being apart from you, but through it all I felt your love reaching across the miles to my heart. It is what kept me going.

Today we start a new chapter in our love story, a story with our family around to help us and encourage us with love and guidance.

I stand before you, Sara, with love in my heart, and before my family, friends and God to vow my love and devotion to you. I promise to take care of you in sickness and in health, to cherish and honor you till death do us part."

"Sara, would you say your vows for Callen."

"Callen, as I turned on that bench and met your eyes something told me my life would be forever changed and it has in so many ways. I have found a man who is a true protector, a friend, a lover, a soul mate and a man to be a father to my children. I too, felt great pain and terrible anguish when you were gone. Many days I grieved because I thought you were dead. I have felt fear, and anger at people for trying to hurt you, but most of all I have felt love, our love.

As we begin our life together I want you to know that our home will be a home like no other you have known. Ours will be filled with joy and no pain. Our home will be full of sharing and not solitude. It will be a place to return to, to be rejuvenated, but not just your body but also your soul. This home will have a heart to return to, mine.

I stand here today, before family, friends, and in my heart, God, to vow my love and devotion to you. I vow to take care of you in sickness and in health, to cherish and honor you till death do us part."

The Justice of the Peace talked about the symbolism of the ring. How it is an eternal circle of love that goes on forever. He then asked Kensi and Sam to bring him the rings. Handing them to us, he first asked Callen to present his intention.

Callen turned those blue-green eyes on me and started saying, "Sara, I have waited all of my life to find someone to spend my life with. I asked you to marry me and …With this ring I thee wed." as he place the ring on my hand.

"Sara, it's your turn."

I took his ring and took his warm hand in mine and looked into those amazing eyes and started speaking, "Callen, we have the most wonderful and enduring love, so I say yes, I will marry you and …With this ring I thee wed."

"What these two have consented to, let no man put asunder. By the power vested in me by the State of Rhode Island and Providence Plantations, I now pronounce you man and wife. Mr. Callen you may kiss your wife." Callen did.

Immediately after the ceremony our friends gathered around to give congratulations and best wishes. Gibbs, in his usual gruffness, said our gift was in the works and would be here when it is ready. Callen's translation was, "He's carving something or making a beautiful piece of furniture."

Hetty's gift was in the back yard. Placed under the trees in the yard was a park bench. Callen looked at her quizzically. "Since it was instrumental in bringing you two together I thought that it would be a good idea for you to have it. I bought it and had it sent here. The finishing work will be done next week."

Callen smiled and took my hand, "Join me on our bench Mrs. Callen?" We sat down and faced each other. These two weeks had been a whirlwind of activity and we had not really talked with each other. We just wanted those few minutes to get our head back into the game. At that moment we looked down at our hands and realized that we had, without knowing, bought each other the same rings. There were two white gold bands, each with a single blue sapphire and two aquamarines. We just looked at each other and started laughing. So, soul mates, single minded? I'd say so.


	20. Chapter 20

While we were laughing about how much we were alike, the caterers were putting out the food. So began an evening of food, family and fun. We laughed with each other long into the night.

Gibbs was the first to leave. He had an early flight to D.C. in the morning.

Sam and Michelle were next. Sam pulled Callen into a man hug filled with so much emotion that it hurt to watch. Michelle made us promise to visit soon. Sam came to me and hugged me, but in that hug was a promise to bring Callen back to him "Keep him safe."

How could I say no? "Yes Sam!"

Eric and Nell both looked lost and said good night. Nell was crying.

Deeks and Kensi solemnly approached. Kensi let one tear drop and then she put on her brave face. "Come and visit often, oh, and bring my brother."

I was beginning to get weepy. I hardly knew these people but in the last few days they became my family. I answered with a choked "I will."

They all left together. It was hard to see Callen's pain at watching his family leave without him.

The worst was yet to come. Hetty was the last to leave and this was going to be painful. Hetty has always been the mother Callen lost in Romania. She brought him back to the United States and kept him safe from the Comescu time and time again. I know that this had to be hard on Hetty as well. Callen sat there looking at her and you could see the adoration in his eyes.

Hetty cleared her throat and began to speak, "Mr. Callen, I had hoped that one day you would find someone to share your life with, someone to trust." She took my hand. "You have chosen well. Sara will be your helpmate, your nurse, and your lover. She will walk through this life hand- in- hand with you. Don't, however, forget to nurture the relationship. Let her help you." She then turned to me. "Sara, take care of him. Be a sounding board when he needs it and be the voice of reason when he doesn't want to hear it. Love him for all of who he is, including the lone wolf.

Mr. Callen, you will be sorely missed. I won't have anyone to act the foil to make me think outside the box. You have a new job, to teach new NCIS special operations agents. Train them to be independent thinkers like yourself. Tell them it is OK to think, just not be insubordinate like you."

I felt myself welling up and knew that Callen was on the edge. Hetty then took our hands and put them together. She rose to leave and Callen got up and hugged her. I actually saw tears in Hetty's eyes.

Callen leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Sara and I will be in LA in two months for a conference.

She smiled up at him and winked. "Then we will see you then. Good night." And she left.

The catering crew had cleaned up and left a while ago. There were only a few wine glasses left to pack up in the morning. The house was the quietest it had been since the team had arrived two weeks ago. It felt awkward being alone in the house with Callen. I think he sensed my feelings.

He came up behind me and held me. "It has been a long day Mrs. Callen. Let's go to sleep."

I nodded. I turned off the lights and went upstairs with my husband.


	21. Chapter 21

The morning after the wedding was a glorious sunrise. The sun shone so brightly in the bedroom that it woke me. I reached out to find my husband. He wasn't there. I looked out at the bench in the yard: empty. The car sat there so he didn't go anywhere. Maybe he'd gone for a run. As I went to go downstairs I noticed the door to Gretchen's room, slightly ajar. Callen sat in the rocker with something in his hand. I quietly slipped into the room. I didn't want to disturb his thoughts.

He sensed my presence. "I found this."

I walked up to stand at his shoulder and look at what he had. He held the Kewpie Doll he had won for me on our first date.

He gave a small chuckle as he turned the doll in his hands. "You kept it? I thought it was the world's ugliest doll."

I laughed at the remembrance. "I said she is so ugly she is cute, and since Gretchen's daddy won it for her mommy, it's special." I quietly added, "It kept me sane all these months. What's going on in here?"

He looked at the doll and tried to find a way to describe what he felt. He had the look of a lost child. He finally met my eye. "I'm trying to get use to the idea of being a father. I'd never really thought about it before and haven't had time since I got here to think it over. I'm, kind of, to be honest, afraid of the responsibility."

I walked around in front of him, crouched down in front of him as best I could and took his hands in mine. "G, it's Ok to be scared. I'm scared too. We want a life together and this is part of it. We've gotten through so much worse. The Comescu, being apart, those were horrid and yet we made it through. We can do this."

He still had an uncomfortable look about him. "I'm still a little nervous."

He helped me up and we walked out of Gretchen's room. "Well Nervous Daddy, how about we get dressed and go out to breakfast? I know an awesome little diner in Newport."

He smiled and hugged me. "Let's go eat breakfast, Mrs. Callen."

We packed up the wine glasses and put them on the porch for the caterers. We then went to have breakfast. This was a trip to see how long it would take Callen to get to work the following morning. After breakfast we drove over to Sachuset Beach and took a long walk. We played with the seagulls and waded a little. The water was beginning to get icy. There was coolness to the air and a little wind was kicking up. Well it was the beginning of autumn in New England. We cuddled our way down the beach to the car and headed into downtown Newport. Callen wanted to walk on the piers and see the boats. There were some beauties in port at this time of year. They were all getting ready to be put up for the winter or shipped out to southern climes. I could hardly wait for him to see the Christmas Boat Parade in the harbor. It was getting colder and breezier so we opted to head for home. It is nice sharing New England with him like he did California with me.

Monday, Callen started working at the War College. I think that he actually enjoyed it. He came home that night and told me about his students. They seemed eager enough. He had some that he might have concerns with but it was still early. This was a whole different side of Callen. He loved teaching. The Commander on the base appreciated the fact that he had been a team leader in the field and could run an ops center if needed. As Callen became more confident in his teaching he became more confident in life. He became more at ease with life in non-crisis mode. Callen also became comfortable with life in a family and I expected that he would come around to being a dad soon. He spent time in Gretchen's room. He had a good time figuring out how to take care of a baby.

It was the middle of November when I called Callen at work. I needed to hear his voice. We talked for a few minutes and then he said he was bringing dinner home. I wasn't to worry about it. I was feeling a slight case of cramps but there was another week until Gretchen is due so I wasn't concerned. I lay down on the couch while waiting for him to arrive. We'd already put together my suitcase for the hospital and we'd left it by the door.

I saw worry in Callen's eyes when he came home. "Is it that time?"

"Maybe, let's wait a little while." We were both excited by the idea so we ate little. Around nine o'clock Gretchen decided that it was time to come. We drove to the hospital and checked in at the nurse's station.

The nursing supervisor asked to speak to Callen privately. She then proceeded to tell him he couldn't bring his weapon into the hospital.

Callen was annoyed but remained calm. "I am an NCIS agent and we carry portal to portal. That is the rule for NCIS. My wife was a kidnapping victim one month ago. I am protecting her and my daughter."

The nurse's tone was that she was someone whose authority would not be questioned. "I am sorry that happened sir. Our rule is that hospital security shall protect our patients."

Callen kept his cool but again reiterated, "My wife and daughter are a kidnapping waiting to happen. I will protect them with or without the gun."

The nurse called security. When the security guard arrived he just happened to be a student of Callen's. He allowed G to keep his weapon. When Callen walked away, the security guard told the uppity nurse that the people, who might come for us, were way above what the hospital security could handle.

Callen rejoined us in the delivery area and the labor process moved right along. He held my hand, fed me ice chips, and helped me with breathing and focusing. He was a rock through it all. It took about four hours for Gretchen to make her appearance. Callen clamped and cut the cord and measured and weighed "his" little girl. He's a thoroughly smitten man and I fell in love with him all over again. I noticed that he wasn't nervous any more. He became the doting daddy and his sole mission was to hold her all the time.

Two days later Callen took us home. It was a partly cloudy, cold day at November's midpoint and there were no leaves on the trees. When we arrived at home G drove up to the front porch and helped me out. Callen then took Gretchen out and turned toward the door when he saw a flash on the hill across the way. He hustled us into the house and came back out to look again. He didn't see any more flashes but thought that he would check it out later. He went back into the house.

Up on the hill, sat a solitary figure with a pair of binoculars. This person had spent the day waiting patiently for the Callen family to arrive home. They realized that Callen had seen the flash from the binoculars and decided to leave, for now, but said to themselves, "Don't worry Mikael, I'll be back for you, soon."


End file.
